


Relax

by YaoiTrash01



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cobb Vanth mentioned, M/M, The Mandalorian chapter 10 spoilers somewhat, The Pool Scene, flustered Din, leads to pool sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: The pool scene in chapter 10 of the Mandalorian but dinpaz.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was on Twitter when Chapter 10 came out and someone said "the pool scene but just DinCobb" so the idea of making a fanfic of the pool scene came to mind, but just dinpaz.
> 
> I changed the whole situation that Din was into a more romantic, stressless situation. And instead of a snow/ice planet, a forest-like planet.
> 
> I miss Paz! I want to see him again!

They finally have gotten off Tatooine after a few days. Paz thought it would be great to lay low for a while and take a break after everything that happened. Din didn’t think so but somehow, Paz got what he wanted. 

Paz took over flying the Razor Crest. He found a planet that would be great for them to get some proper rest and relaxation. It was a forest-like planet. The forest was able to hide their signal and the ship.

There were fruits that he and Paz could pick from the trees and eat, so they didn’t have to worry about food. Also, there was a little pound nearby. It would be nice to soak in the water. The gods know he needs it.

Baby Yoda already loved the planet. He already caught some frogs for a snack. Din still wasn’t use to the fact that the child could eat frogs, alive. Overall, Din couldn’t lie, the place was beautiful, peaceful. 

Din gave baby Yoda a bath after he was finished eating his frogs. The bath had made the baby tired and finally, Din could set him down and have some ‘me’ time. He placed baby Yoda in his little bed, alone with Paz who was doing other things. 

Din started taking off his helmet, armor, and his clothes once he got back to the pound. The water was warm, perfect. Sinking into the water Din let out a sigh. Now that he was relaxing he didn’t realize how stressed his body was. Paz was right, they needed this, but he wasn’t gonna tell him that.

“I knew I’ll find you here” Paz said from behind him.

Din groned. He could hear the grin in Paz’s voice. The smug bastard.

“You don’t mind if I join you, right?” Paz asked as he took off his helmet and stripped out of his armor and clothes.

Din had watched as Paz took everything off. Even though he had seen Paz’s face many times, he still couldn’t believe how handsome he was. And those muscles, dear god. He could feel fluttering in his stomach.

“Don’t you need to do some other things and watch the kid?”. 

“I’m done and the ik’aad is asleep, he’ll be fine”.

Paz sinks into the water as well, moaning slightly at the feel of the warmth. 

Din turned his face as it began to burn as a blush formed on his face. Why did Paz have to be here and make him feel this way? He knew Paz did this on purpose. Paz liked it when Din acted this way. He couldn’t hide anything.

When Din turned his face back toward Paz, he saw Paz looking at him with a smirk on his face.

“You ok over there Djarin? You’re face looks a little red”.

Din’s face got hotter with embarrassment. 

“Shut up Viszla”.

Paz swam closer to Din on the other side of the pound. Din tried to escape Paz but he got trapped between his arms.

“Paz no!”.

Din knew what Paz was trying to do. He knew what he wanted.

“What?” Paz chuckled as slowly kisses under Din’s jawline.

“You know what!” Din tried to push Paz away but Paz was being atin, like a true Viszla. “What if the kid…”

“Stop worrying”. Paz gently kisses Din’s neck.

It’s not that Din didn’t want to do it, it’s just that he was worried that the kid would wake up and see them. He didn’t want to scar the child. 

Din groaned when Paz became nipping at his neck.

“Stop thinking just relax”.

Din wrapped his arms around Paz’s neck and ran his hand through Paz’s hair. 

“Mesh’la. You’re mine”.

Din broke out of his pleasured trance and move back to look Paz in the eyes.

“You’re still on that?”.

Paz was being possessive ever since Tatooine. He believed that the Marshal of the little town, Mos Pelgo, was flirting with him, trying to “take him away” from him. At first, it was cute to see Paz so protective, but now it was kinda irritating.

“He wanted you.” Paz said as he pulled Din back into his arms. “I’m not letting you go. No one can take you from me”.

Din sighs as he gently takes hold of Paz’s face.

“Copaani mirshmure’cye, cyar’ika? No one is gonna take me away from you riduur. I belong to you.”

"Jate. Now let me prove my love to you!”.

“Paz!” Din giggled as Paz went back and attacked his neck with bites and kisses.

“We haven’t done it in a while.” Paz whined in Din’s ear. “It’ll help you to relax more.” Paz growled lowly then nibbled on the ear.

Din’s body started heating up as he was overcome with pleasure. Din took hold of Paz’s face and kissed him. Din couldn’t bring himself to stop. He didn’t want to. He wanted more.

There’s something Din needs to get used to. Vizslas were passionate, possessive, stubborn lovers. They always find a way to get you to love them, and they get what they want.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time actually writing something like this. I tried to make it romantic but it probably came out weird. Now I'm not throwing hate on Cobb. I like him and I was also shipping him with Din, but dinpaz is my main otp in the show.
> 
> Mando'a words:  
> ik’aad - Baby, child under 3  
> atin - Stubborn  
> Mesh’la - Beautiful  
> Copaani mirshmure’cye cyar’ika? - are you looking for a smack in the face, darling?  
> riduur - Husband  
> Jate - Good


End file.
